Before the Rise
by DarkDragonne
Summary: The untold story before Voldemort's rise- the Marauders' lives at Hogwarts.
1. Letters

Chapter 1- Letters

**James- July 1971**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

"We are very proud of you, son" my mom said as her eyes got watery.

"James, are you excited?" my cousin Lucy asked me with those big eyes that shone with admiration- obviously. All of my younger cousins followed me like a little gang. Actually, why wouldn't they?

To impress them, I answered in my most grown up and nonchalant voice, "No… not really, you know... I mean, thanks for the party. It's really cool, but I won't really be excited until I catch the snitch for Gryffindor". Of course it was a big lie. I checked the mail myself every day for the past month, but no one needed to know that.

Father seemed really proud. "That's my son!" he grinned.

But then my aunt Rachel maid a big mistake. "How do you know that you will be in Gryffindor?"- again, a big mistake. I was quite sure she wanted to take that question back, though, after she saw Father's face. I think she deserved it. She gave me the worst present ever- a book! Father had to reply to that insulting blurt, so he gave the usual speech that every Potter had heard at least three or four times in his or her life.

"Because Rachel, he is a Potter!" He emphasized 'Potter'. "He has the Gryffindor bravery flowing in his blood, and damn it, he is going to be the greatest Gryffindor there is!" uncle Brandon covered little cousin Lucy's ears. "You know why is that? Because he had the family's wonderful education and genes!" father looked very steamed, like he always does after the speech.

"Oh dear god, we forgot to show you the lovely garden we planted! Let's all go outside and I'll show you" my mom quickly changed the subject before my dad could add anything else. It slid.

I didn't mind this little outbreak, because this was the best day ever! When I woke up, my mom made pancakes, which only happens on special occasions. Then, when I walked into the living room, I saw an enormous pile of presents in all colors, shapes and sizes. Later, the entire family came for lunch, like they do every Sunday. And right after dessert my parents showed me the letter. So I don't really mind stupid aunt Rachel and her blurts. I hope we will go tomorrow to buy the supplies needed for me to be the best Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

**Remus- July 1971**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

After reading the letter for what might have been the fiftieth time, I still couldn't believe it was true. I was going to Hogwarts! Pushing the piece of parchment aside, I picked up the second letter that came in the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_We have prepared special accommodations for your transformations, and the ministry provided us with a list of terms for your time at the school. On your arrival at Hogwarts, please consult your head of house and the school nurse for details and information. I myself am willing to offer any aid you may need. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

I only became aware of my parent's struggle with the ministry a few months ago, when the ministry official came to our house.

My parents didn't exactly tell me what was going on- they only said an important guest was coming, and that I should be on my best behavior. When he came, he didn't even talk to me, only looked around our house, had a brief talk with our parents, questioned our neighbors, and paid a visit to the small stone cottage in the forest, checking the quality of the shackles and the lock on the door.

After he left without finding anything he could use against us, my parents told me the truth. After their search for a cure failed, they decided they were going to get me into Hogwarts, despite the Ministry's misgivings.

At first, my parents themselves weren't sure it was a good idea. If I slipped, even once, the results could be disastrous. But after contacting headmaster Dumbledore, they decided it was worth the risk.

Once the ministry realized what was happening, they immediately tried to stop us. The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures searched for loopholes in the law that would forbid me from going, but found none. The inspector was their last attempt at finding some evidence of my supposed attacks on humans.

Finally, my uncle Leon, who works for the ministry himself, stepped in. After months of work, his and Dumbledore's efforts combined forced the ministry to allow me to attend Hogwarts.

Apparently I was the first werewolf in centuries who could.

The door to our small dining opened with a bang, shaking me out of my thoughts. I stood up and ran to greet the person who entered- a tall man with brown hair, holding a stack of boxes in his hands.

"Hey, Remus. How're you doing?" my uncle asked.

"I'm fine. Look!" I waved the letters at him, and he laughed.

Hearing the noise, my parents entered the room. My dad was tall and resembled my uncle, but there were streaks of grey running through his brown hair. My mom too showed signs of weariness- even though she was smiling, there were permanent lines of worry on her face.

We settled around the table to eat the food uncle Leon brought us- steaks from the restaurant across the street. We couldn't have a large party to celebrate the event, but my parents decided we were going to do SOMETHING, even if it was just the four of us.

"Remus," Leon said, "this isn't going to be easy. You know that, right?" I nodded. "You will do EXACTLY as the teachers tell you, and you will tell no one that you're a werewolf. Even if they're your friends, you can't know how they will react. And if one student knows, others will find out too."

"I know." We were living among muggles. I've been keeping this secret for years. I didn't see why keeping it in Hogwarts would be any different.

After cautioning me, Leon and my parents started sharing their own memories of Hogwarts. Werewolves and secrets were forgotten, for the moment.

After we finished eating and Leon was preparing to leave, he turned to me once more and said in a light tone, "Just remember- don't eat anyone at school and everything will be all right!"

My mother snorted disdainfully, but I smiled. I couldn't be angry with him, not now. "Bye, uncle Leon!" I told him, "And thanks!"

**Peter- July 1971**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

That letter gave me quiet a shock, I must say. I did expect it, I guess, it's just that it wasn't very good timing. I left it on the old shabby dining table for a moment and went into the restroom. I looked at the dirty cracked mirror that made me look like I'm in one of those old pictures. I saw an ugly purple bruise under my left eye. I also think my fat and pointy nose looked a tad more squishy than it did this morning. I washed the dried blood that once used to be in my nose from my upper lip. I hoped my mother wouldn't notice it when she returned home from work.

Last time Bradley bothered me, my mom missed a shift at work to go and talk with his parents. He was really quiet for a few days after that, but it seems the talk's effect passed today. I swear I didn't do a thing to him. I simply walked back from the grocery shop down the narrow street. I was thinking about Mrs. Piggly, who I once used to help with taking care of the chickens, but it took a lot of time that I could have used to take care of the house. So I stopped after a while.

Suddenly I heard a low voice form the other side of the street. " Hey muggleface! Went shopping for little Mrs. Mommy? Oh wait isn't it Miss.?" I turned around and saw Bradley with two other guys who looked a bit like potatoes just as he does. His two followers giggled. "Yeah that's right," he continued "your daddy saw you and ran away." The three of them burst into laughter.

It was always just me and my mother taking care of each other. She goes to work, to provide for our living and I take care of the house. Cooking, cleaning, getting the mail and all of that. I don't think she likes this arrangement too much, but I don't mind it. I never felt anything missing.

I had to comment. So I turned over and started to walk toward them really hoping another one of my magic outbreaks will happen at that moment. I stood in front of him and opened my mouth. Then I realized I couldn't talk. I came to shout at him and nothing came out of my mouth. Bradley looked down at me. I guess my lack of height and Bradley's big and threatening bone structure did not help my self-esteem. He had a mocking look on his face that made me feel very weak. Then one of his potato followers said "What a loser...let's go Bradley". Then Bradley, with a big smirk, punched me right under my left eye. I looked at the small gang, walking up the street under the big oak trees.

I smeared a small amount of ointment on the purple bruise and hoped my mom wouldn't notice it again. Then I went to do the dishes.

Later that day I folded the laundry on the old ragged bed in my mother's bedroom. Suddenly I felt something cold on my neck. It was my mother kissing me. She seemed very enthusiastic about something.

"Come on honey, we are going OUT for dinner!" she said in one breath. I wondered what's the special occasion. Anyway it seemed like she didn't notice the marks Bradley put on my chubby face.

After dinner was served at the restaurant my mom finally agreed to tell me the reason we are in 'Holy Goblins Bar & Restaurant'. Last time we ate there was when she got her new job.

"I'm so proud of you, love" she smiled.

I was very confused. "I am sorry Mother, but I have no idea what you are talking about".

Her smile lessened a bit. "Honey, your letter from Hogwarts!" Crap. Totally forgot about that. "We have waited for this all summer! I was almost sure you won't get it" have we? I didn't know that. "But now I see a bright future in front of you. Finally you could get out of this shitty place. It will be the fresh start that you needed for so long!" I think she implied Bradley at that last sentence. And I thought she didn't notice.

Shit. I leaned backwards to the dusty couch and stared at a big picture near the entrance of some great wizard who once visited this bar. My feelings were caught between discomfort and awkwardness. I didn't really know how to tell her. "Look, Mother..." I really didn't want to talk about that. "I don't think I will em...go to em... Hogwarts..." Her smile, which was already a bit lessened, stretched into a tiny circle between her nose and chin. It was the opposite of a smile.

"What made you think that?" this was a question with no good answer.

"Well, you see Mother, I'd rather stay here you know... its a lovely town and I...like it...em you know...here" I explained in hesitation.

"That is the worst excuse you have ever told me! Now tell me the truth!" she seemed mad.

"Fine! I don't want to leave you here all alone! Tell me this Mother, who would clean the house? Who would cook and buy groceries? And how exactly are we going to pay for all of the supplies? Because I don't see you being able to take any more shifts!" I noticed my voice went up a bit because a few heads were raised from the booths around to look at us.

"Honey, we will work all of that out" she said softly. I hated when she said that, because 'work it out' usually meant her, working triple shift and begging for advances from her boss. "I don't want my bad life to affect your future. It's my job to take care of you, not you of me," she continued. "And I don't want you to keep running into this bully Bradley. Don't think I didn't notice the new purple mark under your eye." Shit. I knew it. After this speech I understood that I didn't really have another option, so I agreed. Suddenly I feel a slight relief that I won't have to see Bradley much more.

Maybe Hogwarts really will be a good way to have a fresh start.

**Sirius- August 1971**

Family dinner was annoying as usual. We sat around the very long table on the first floor. The walls were decorated with awards and trophies won by my family.

When I came into the room, dinner was already on the table, and Regulus was sitting on a chair next to the table.

"Mom! Tell Sirius!"

"What did I do?"

"Sirius, stop it right now! If you don't I will lock you in Kreacher's den!" My mom shouted. Of course, it was just a threat. My mother wouldn't put a Black (even me) in a small, closed space with a thing like Kreacher.

"What did you do this time, Sirius?" My dad came into the room.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, wearing the most innocent look I could without laughing. I didn't do anything but put mice in his bed...

"Stop lying, Sirius! He put..."

"I put nothing in nowhere!" I interrupted him before the little snitch got me in HUGE trouble. There is nothing more dangerous than making my father angry.

"Stop it, Sirius! Merlin's beard, can you shut up for a moment and listen to me?" My father shouted, and we immediately fell quiet. "Even though I didn't think they would want you, you got the letter."

"What letter? What are you talking about?"

"The letter from Hogwarts. You are going there- Hey! Hey! Sit down!"

I felt an explosion in my chest, and suddenly Regulus's hair became sickly green. Ok, maybe it went too far, but I definitely didn't control THAT...

"Sirius! Not again! Go to your room! My mother managed to say over Regulus's screams and my father's yelling.

"Wait a minute! When did it come? Are we late in sending back the reply?" I asked.

"What did you think? That we would wait for you to reply?" My father shouted.

"I just got... never mind... I want my letter."

"Sirius, go to your room RIGHT NOW." My father said, and by his voice I knew that I wouldn't get anything but a huge punishment. I looked at my mother, but she did nothing but nod slightly towards the second floor. I understood.

I ran quickly from the room to the hallway and almost bumped into Monster's head (Kreacher's grandfather. It was one of my family's habits- keeping our old house-elves' heads on the wall long after they died).

I went up the stairs two-by-two and entered the lounge, where my mother indicated. And there it was, lying on my mother's desk.

I opened the letter with enthusiasm and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It was just like my father- hiding the letter from me and then blaming me for being irresponsible. Whatever.

My father always said we are a Slytherin family, and he was probably right. I will be in Slytherin with all of my cousins. I will do the unimaginable, and bring honor to our family.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Had S and over when writing this... it was an interesting experience, especially considering everything that happened that day.

The part with Lily and Snape is from Deathly Hallows. We only own James' thoughts about it.

Originally wanted to give Remus a scar on his forehead at that point of the story, but it reminded me of someone we all know, so I changed it to cheek.

**Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Express**

**James- September 1971**

"GOODBYE MOM!" I said for the thirtieth time and got on the train. My parents still waved at me, but I already ignored them. I tried to be as nonchalant as I could as I walked into the train's hall. I felt my heart jumping every step I made. I think the nonchalant thing did not work very well.

Suddenly I heard some loud noises from my left side. As I looked toward the noise I was filled with revulsion. Slytherins… my family warned me to stay away from those people. How all the bad people came from there. And as they were described, they looked repulsive, with their long pale faces and creepy smirks. I quickly turned my head away from their compartment's door while trying to erase the disgusting picture from my head. I stared at the old decor on the carpeting of the floor. Then I remembered my conversation with dad- 'remember to always raise your head! You have to show confidence and respect! Remember you represent the Potter pride!' So I raised my head as high as I could. Uncle Jo told me the best part in Hogwarts is the roommates. I wondered who mine will be.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a boy with a long black hair who ran into me. It was SO disrespectful! Can't he see I'm a Potter! As opposed from me, he seemed very amused from the situation. He started laughing freely while I felt my face getting redder.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Your face!" and laughed harder.

I already had a speech planned out in my head, but somehow his laughter was contagious, and I found myself laughing as well. After we calmed down he said, "Come on, let's go find a seat."

We found a quite empty booth except for a redheaded girl facing the window.

"May we sit here?" I asked. She nodded in agreement, so we sat down on the seat in front of her.

"What Quidditch team is your favorite?" I asked the boy. From there, we started to talk about Quidditch, and spells, and other things.

The conversation flowed, until I was cut short by a greasy-haired boy who entered the compartment and sat down opposite to the girl.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. By her voice, she had been crying.

"Why not?" The boy who just entered asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So she's my sister!" She exclaimed, staring at the boy with dislike.

"She's only a-" He paused, knowing he would regret it if he continued the sentence. The girl didn't seem to hear him.

"But we're going!" He said excitedly. "We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." I couldn't stay silent any longer after I heard THAT.

"Slytherin?" I mocked, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The memory of the disgusting Slytherins I saw earlier rose from the back of my mind.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." The black-haired boy sitting next to me said, catching me by absolute surprise.

"Blimey," I said, "and I thought you seemed all right!" My parents did tell me that not ALL Slytherins were evil. Maybe his family was like that… I certainly hoped so.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." He said with a grin. "Where are you headed, if you get the choice?"

"Gryffindor," I pretended to hold a sword in my hand, "where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad." This time it was HIS turn to look surprised. The newcomer snorted. "Got a problem with that?" I challenged.

"No," he sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" My friend asked, and I roared with laughter. The girl stared at both of us with dislike bordering on hatred.

"Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment." She said, sounding like a complete snob.

"Ooooooo…" We said in unison.

"See ya, Snivellus! I called out as the two of them left without looking back at us. As soon as they were gone I snorted with laughter

"What a loser," said the boy with the long black hair.

"Yeah, did you see his hair?" I joked.

"Forget the hair, did you see his nose?"

The door suddenly opened and two boys appeared. One was short and chubby, with dark blonde hair, and the other was bony, with brown hair and shabby cloths.

"May we sit here?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Sure, whatever" I answered.

**Remus- September 1971**

The train started moving as I walked through the narrow corridor, which was almost empty by now. I could see only one other student who still didn't have anywhere to sit. He was walking clumsily in my direction. He had dark blonde hair and a pudgy face, and kept looking around nervously.

A small distance away, I noticed a compartment that was almost empty. Seeing that he didn't have anywhere to go, I motioned for him to come.

"May we sit here?" I asked the two boys who were sitting there. The taller one had black hair that stuck out in every direction, and he wore a pair of glasses. The other had hair just as dark, but it was long and smooth.

"Sure, whatever." Said the taller one, and I sat down hesitantly on the opposite seat after putting my suitcase neatly in the luggage rack. The boy who came in with me did the same. No one said anything, and we sat in awkward silence.

This was wrong. I was on my way to Hogwarts, just like I had always wanted, but I couldn't even start a conversation. I wanted to say something, but I felt so out of place that I couldn't speak. The two boys that were in here when we came were dressed in formal muggle clothing that appeared to be of the best make, and even the smaller boy was wearing a clean sweater and jeans. How could I, in my shabby clothes and the scar on my right cheek, ever fit in with them?

A sudden crash woke me from my thoughts, and I saw the blonde boy's suitcase fall on his foot. He rose to put it back, but the boy with the glasses said, "I can help!" He waved his wand with a flourish at the brown suitcase, which turned a bright shade of red.

"No you can't!" Said the other boy, waving his wand as well. The suitcase rose a few feet, but then he lost concentration and it fell on the first boy's foot. The two started shouting at each other and waving their wands wildly, and the suitcase flew around the compartment, bouncing off walls.

I noticed the blonde boy was becoming uncomfortable with the situation, so I grabbed his suitcase from its flight and pushed it into place.

"I think we've had enough." I said with a smile.

"Try being more careful next time. What's your name anyway?" The boy with the glasses asked the blonde.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." He answered shyly.

"My name is James."

"I'm Sirius."

"Remus."

"So what's your blood status?" Sirius asked, surprising us all.

"My mom's a witch, my dad isn't." Peter replied.

"Half-blood." I said shortly.

"Pureblood. But what does it matter?" James gave Sirius a weird look. "We're all human, aren't we?"

Sirius shrugged, and Peter nodded. Yeah, I thought. Right. Human.

"Anything from the trolley?" Came a voice from outside the compartment, and James leapt to open the door. Outside was a woman pushing a trolley laden with sweets. I looked hungrily at the chocolate, and I wasn't the only one.

"We'll take some of everything!" James announced and pulled out some gold galleons. Sirius hesitated, then did the same. Peter and I didn't move, and I felt my face go red.

James appeared to notice, but he waved it off and the two paid the woman. Soon after there was a pile of candy in front of us. James and Sirius immediately dug in, but Peter and I once again did nothing, but I noticed Peter fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We have a lot of work to do!" Sirius said through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. Peter immediately grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans with a delighted smile. I hesitated, looked around, and then took a small bar of chocolate, still feeling uncomfortable.

A disgusted sound came from Peter, who seemed to be choking on a liver-flavored bean. It was too good a chance to miss, so we all grabbed some beans ourselves. I got lucky myself, with flavors that were good, or at least bearable, but Peter found himself gagging once again over a spinach bean. James enjoyed a Belgian chocolate, while Sirius glanced at him with hatred, chewing an onion-flavored one with tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Look who I got!" James showed us a card he got from a chocolate frog. I didn't recognize the card, but I THINK it was some famous Quidditch player.

We all took frogs and checked our cards. I heard Sirius mumble, "Of course," and from the corner of my eye I saw him holding a card captioned 'Phineas Nigellus'.

Opening my own card, I saw an old, bearded man gazing at me. "Dumbledore." I said in surprise. He winked at me from his picture, and walked out of the frame.

Out of the window we could finally see Hogwarts. I felt better than before and a bit more satisfied about my situation. Maybe this could work after all.


	3. The Sorting Hat

_If you are reading this, PLEASE review! It means a lot to us, really._**  
><strong>

****_We're being bombed again over here where we live, so we have nothing better to do than write. Expect more chapters soon._

_Professor Greenhut is based of one of our actual teachers. Other than her being a witch and teaching DADA instead of biology, they aren't so different (even the names)  
><em>

**Chapter 3- the Sorting hat**

Sirius- September 1971

We followed the huge man called Hagrid into the castle. I think I heard about him during one of my family dinners. One of my cousins said that he is not pure blood, and even worse– a son of a giant. Of course, that doesn't mean anything as long as he is not dangerous. Ever since James's comment I became very aware of what I was thinking or saying about pure blood- after all what does it matter? Anyway, I had a feeling my parents wouldn't like him very much.

My thoughts were cut short when Hagrid opened the door and we all came into the entrance hall. It was so big we could barely see the ceiling. Burning torches lit the walls, and a tall woman with a serious face and a green cloak was waiting for us.

"I bet you can count the times she has ever laughed on one hand" I whispered to the group from the train. We all laugh silently except from the clumsy boy, Peter. The woman glanced to us and started talking.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me," she made sure everyone heard what she said and started walking down the marble stairs. At first, there was silence, but then everyone started whispering.

"Where are we going?" asked Peter in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Probably to the opening dinner" said James in what was supposed to be a confident tone.

"Good, I'm starving!" Peter replied quietly.

"How do you think they choose the students' houses?" asked Remus when we stopped next to a big door.

"Maybe we should fight a vampire? I always wanted to do that." James said with a big smile and winked.

"What? What fight?" Peter almost fainted. Being with Peter in the same house could be funny.

"Don't worry, Peter, he's just kidding. All you have to do is wear a hat which tells you which house you fit in," I said, but I could see it didn't make him any calmer.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started talking. "The opening dinner will start soon, but before you take a seat we need to sort you into the different houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because when you are going to be here, your house would be like your family. You would learn your lessons with your house's students, you would sleep in your house's dormitories, and you would spend your spare time in your house's common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has an amazing history, and each house raised extraordinary witches and wizards. When you will be in Hogwarts, your success will earn your house points, while your rule breaking will take points off. In the end of the year the house with the highest number of points will win the house cup, which is an important award. I hope you will all bring honor to your houses. The Sorting ceremony will start in a few minutes. Please stay here quietly until we will be ready to bring you."

And without saying another word she went out of the room.

"You know, I think she is the head of Gryffindor." James leaned towards me and whispered.

In what house am I going to be in? I wondered. Should I be in Slytherin? I always thought i would be in Slytherin but ever since the conversation on the train I wasn't so sure anymore. Should I be in Gryffindor? What my parents would say about that – their own son, the eldest son that they raised to be a great Black, in Gryffindor? I don't think they would like that idea.

Actually, if you take a look, you would see I have a big chance to be in Slytherin. All of my family is there, and my blood is pure. That's enough to be sorted there, isn't it?

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was in the room. "Come on, quickly please, the Sorting ceremony is about to begin. Now stand in a line and follow me" Professor McGonagall said and started walking. I stood behind James, and Remus stood behind me. We walked through heavy doors into a huge hall (even by the standards of my family). Thousands of candles were floating in the air above four long tables, which students were sitting around. On the tables there were gold plates and cups (goblins' work, maybe). At the head of the hall there was another long table that belonged to the teachers.

I heard Peter make an admiring sound and saw him looking at the ceiling. I raised my head and saw the night sky above me. It WAS impressive.

In the meantime, Professor McGonagall put an old hat- the Sorting Hat, on a stool in front of us. From the corner of my eyes I could see my cousins waiting for me in the Slytherin table. We will see if I really do join them. I focused back to the sorting hat, which started moving a little bit, and then one of its tears opened and it started to sing-

In the time when this school was new,

'Twas led by founders four-

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,

Slytherin and Gryffindor.

First in unity then in discord,

The founders raised their voices,

For when asked whom they would teach

They offered four choices.

Gryffindor's chosen were brave of heart,

Ravenclaw's with wisdom blessed,

Slytherin's of great ambition,

And kind Hufflepuff took the rest.

For this purpose I was made,

Now that they are dead,

I will sort each witch and wizard

Who puts me on their head!

The entire hall broke into stormy applause when the Sorting Hat finished its singing. It bowed to the four tables and returned to its rest quietly.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward while holding a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, I want you to wear the sorting hat and sit on the chair," she said.

"Abbot, Jennifer," was the first student to be sorted.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat opened its mouth again and shouted the name of the house for the entire hall to hear.

"Avery, Thomas."

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius." She called my name.

I wasn't really nervous, like Peter, but I didn't know where I wanted to be sorted. I walked to the chair and put the sorting hat on my head. The last thing I saw was James' surprised face. I forgot to tell him my last name on the train. As a pureblood, he must have heard of my family, and probably not good things.

"Another Black!" The hat's voice said in my head. "I usually let them tell me where they want to go. They all choose one direction. Yes, you have many features in common with your family- you are ambitious, and definitely determined. Determined to be different. Let me help you– go to Gryffindor!" It screamed the last word aloud.

I took off the hat, and there was an uncomfortable silence that was interrupted by the teachers, who politely applauded. When Professor Dumbledore started applauding most of the students started too. I glanced at James and saw him smiling toward me. Well, at least I had one friend here. I took a seat and started to feel calm again, but then I froze.

Merlin's beard, what was I going to tell my parents?

**Remus- September 1971**

The silence that followed Sirius's Sorting was interrupted by a few hesitant claps, and then silence again. Looking around, I saw James stare at him, shocked, before regaining his composure and smiling at him. A redheaded girl looked confused, unsure WHY he got that reaction. At the Slytherin table, some of the faces looked positively livid, as if they were planning Sirius Black's death.

I didn't like it.

I had heard of the Black family from my parents- they were Slytherins and pure bloods to the last one. I knew that this event was almost unprecedented. But at the same time, I knew Sirius shouldn't be judged by his family. He didn't choose it. It wasn't his fault.

Professor McGonagall called out another name, trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Another student wore the hat and became a Hufflepuff, but the clapping was subdued. All around the Hall, I heard snatches of whispered conversation about the new addition to Gryffindor house.

"Not right..."

"The hat made a mistake, I'm sure..."

"Blood traitor..."

People were shooting him glances when they thought he wasn't looking. Maybe he wasn't. He stared down at the wooden table with an expressionless face, as if he wasn't even aware of the other students. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

But I had no time to worry about Sirius Black. The Sorting went on. The redheaded girl- Lily Evans- became a Gryffindor, to the apparent dismay of a boy with dark, greasy hair. More students were placed in their houses, and my turn was approaching. Peter, who was standing near me, looked terrified, and although I didn't show it, so was I. A million scenarios in which this could go wrong flashed through my head.

What if the hat refused to sort me? Would I just sit there, waiting, until a teacher came and told me I had no place at Hogwarts? Or worse, what if instead of shouting the name of a house, the hat would tell the rest of the school what I was? What would I do then?

I didn't want this hat to see into my head. I didn't want anything to do that.

"Lupin, Remus."

Immediately after my name was called, each and every one of the teachers and school staff stared at me intently. Even Sirius Black was forgotten for the moment. They know. I realized. They all know.

I walked over to the hat, uncomfortably aware of the teachers' stares, keeping my face as calm and collected as I could. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and the last thing I saw before I was engulfed in its darkness was her intense eyes.

"Hmmm, how interesting." A small voice said in my head. It was the hat. "I did not expect to see one like you here. Now where should I put you?" So it was going to sort me. But where?

"You have been through much more than most others your age. You have a strong heart and a sharp mind, and you are determined." It was silent for a moment, as if debating with itself. "You have a difficult time ahead of you. Perhaps it would be best if you will be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted aloud to the hall, and I pulled the hat off and handed it to the head of Gryffindor house, who hadn't moved from her place. My sorting hadn't taken much more than a minute, but to me it felt like longer. McGonagall continued to read names, and most of the teachers continued to watch the sorting, although I had a feeling that a few of them were still looking at me.

Why Gryffindor? I didn't feel particularly brave or strong. Gryffindors were supposed to be the enemies of all evil, and I... wasn't.

I made my way to the far end of the Gryffindor table, where Sirius was sitting, separated by a few chairs' distance from the rest of our house. I took a seat next to him- being isolated from the main body of the students suited me as well.

"So we're together." I said. I wasn't much for conversations, but I didn't want him to feel... Different. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Yeah." he said shortly.

I tried to think of something else to say, but I couldn't, and he didn't seem inclined to talk. As Mary McDonald became a Gryffindor, I was painfully aware of the awkward silence around our small stretch of the table, the occasional glance a teacher threw in our direction, and the half-moon shining in the enchanted ceiling.

**Peter- September 1971**

I felt my hands shaking as Remus walked toward his seat. It was worse than disappointing my mother. Worse than getting punched by Bradley. I tried to calm myself down like my mom always tried to teach me with no success. Breath in and out, in, out, in, out… it didn't work very well, though. I felt like a big failure. I couldn't even calm myself down. I could seriously imagine Filch and myself wandering around school, cleaning the halls, while everyone else would be studying enthusiastically. And even if I did make it into the classes with everyone, I would probably fail every class. I was the biggest loser in this school.

"Pettigrew, Peter," Professor McGonagall announced in her firm and steady voice.

As I walked toward the hat I saw everyone looking at the big loser walking in front of them. I pitied the house that I was going to be placed in.

The hat covered all of the new student's eyes. It probably helped them a bit because they didn't have to see the whole school staring at them. But not me. The old hat didn't fit onto my big head, so it was just placed on my lank hair in the most awkward way possible. I could feel my pulse in my ears.

'You are kind, and not afraid of hard work, that is certain,' the hat began speaking. 'You could do well in Hufflepuff.' I saw two of the boys I met on the train sitting by the Gryffindor table. I thought about how nice it would be if l was with them in the same house. I could have real friends for the first time in my life…

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted out loud. The whole Gryffindor house cheered. How could I be in Gryffindor? I wondered. I'm not brave or determined. But along with my confusion that followed the hat's decision, I also felt relief to be with those guys.

**James- September 1971**

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, barely touching my head. As I went, full of excitement towards my house's table, I performed the walk I had practiced at home in front of a mirror.

Step with the right leg and a sharp head lift. Another step and a direct look into one of the Gryffindor students' eyes. Another two steps and a turn towards Dumbledore. Nod respectfully. Then the slick turn I had the hardest time performing back home, but the adrenaline must have made it perfect over here. I bowed lightly to the entire school.

Snape looked at me with a loathing glare. He was probably just jealous of my amazing walk. Then I saw a few Ravenclaw girls snigger. Maybe the walk wasn't the best idea... I ran as fast as I could toward my house's table and sat next to Peter.

"What was that supposed to be?" Sirius asked mockingly.

My face definitely matched Gryffindor's colors at that moment.

"Nothing…You didn't tell me you were a Black!" I tried to change the subject.

His face darkened. "You didn't tell me you were a Potter."

After the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up and announced: "Before we start the feast, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Greenhut! I hope you will welcome her with open arms." Hagrid seemed amused by that statement for some reason. Professor Greenhut, A witch in her sixties with short curly hair stood up, smiled and sat down again.

"I will not keep you any further from eating. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished, and an enormous amount of food appeared on the table. On my right was a gold platter piled with roast beef, and on my left was a plate filled with mashed potatoes. Everything looked and smelled delicious. As I started piling food on my plate, I noticed Remus was already into his second steak.

"Enjoying the meal, Remus?" I asked mockingly. He raised his head for one second and glared at me in an almost animalistic way.

"Congratulations for making Gryffindor. I'm Alice, and I'm a third year." A girl with short black hair greeted us with a smile. "Just so you know, this is the best house. You're lucky to be here."

"We might be the best house, but we haven't won the cup in a while," a dark haired boy said.

"Frank, don't be such a killjoy" she scolded him "don't mind him, guys. We are going to have lots of fun this year".

"Don't worry about the cup. We're here now," I tried to comfort them. Sirius snorted. Suddenly Peter squeaked with alarm as dozens of ghosts floated into the hall.

An old fashioned knight approached the table. "New Gryffindors, I see."

One of the new girls, Janette I think, said, "You're nearly headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicolas," he bowed to us, pulling his head off until it was left hanging by a small thread of skin and muscle. Peter looked as if he was going to puke. I heard about Nick from my family. He was the ghost of Gryffindor house. I had always wanted to see him.

"Why is that fat teacher staring at us?" Mary, one of the new girls asked. I looked towards the teacher's table and saw a fat man who looked like a walrus, staring at our end of the table.

"That's Professor Slughorn. He teaches potions, and he has this 'Slug Club' for his favorite students. He is probably trying to decide which of you will be in it." Alice answered.

"You two, Potter and Black, are probably on the top of his list." Frank added.

"That's stupid!" Lily said indignantly "Just because of their families?"

"Jealous, Evans?" I teased. She turned away with an aloof expression.

After dessert Dumbledore stood up and the food vanished from the tables. It didn't seem to matter to anyone, because we all were full to bursting.

"I will not tire you with long words, for I know you all want to go to your dormitories. Goodnight to you all".

Two students with Prefect badges stood up from the Gryffindor table and called for us to follow them. I went after them, full of excitement and Sirius and Peter followed.

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked halfway to the common room. I looked back and realized he was nowhere to be seen.

Later that evening, when we were all settled in our rooms, the door opened and Remus came in. He lay down on the last empty bed, but before he could fall asleep Sirius asked, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I… Just had to ask Professor McGonagall something." Remus answered in discomfort.

Peter yawned and I felt my eyes growing heavy. Soon after, we were all asleep.


	4. First Impressions

A new PoV introduced, this one by G (me). L will have a new one next chapter. Neither of the new ones will appear as much as the Marauders.

Professor Greenhut is based (not loosely) on one of my actual teachers. And her behavior is similar too...

R&R! I see from the stats that people have read this, but can't you leave a small review?

**Chapter 4- First Impressions**

**James- September 1971**

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" Professor McGonagall said.

I was really excited for this class. It seemed very interesting. I always used to be fascinated by Mother changing her cloth constantly. Once to a different neckline, another time to a different lace. I really liked the idea of changing one thing into another.

After reading a very long text about the basics of transfiguration we started trying to transfigure a match into a needle. I cast the spell but the match didn't seem to mind it. I looked over toward the rest of the students and to my big relief the rest of the matches were at the same state as mine. I wanted this to work more than anything. I must say I was never a studying type of person but I

just had a great interest to this area. I tried it again.

At about the middle of the class I looked over to see how my peers are doing. Remus looked at the match in such concentration that I seriously thought he was trying to kill it. Sirius has quiet the spells and reached to a point of punching the match over and over with his wand. And Peter was the worst of all, his forehead was wet as a floating bathtub and his eyes were miserably filled with frustration.

That was it! I decided I was going to succeed this exercise. I said the spell with my full concentration and moved my wand as precise as I could. Suddenly I noticed the match, slower than Professor McGonagall preformed it but still changing into a needle.

"Very well Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said with an impressed expression. "Ten points for Gryffindor". I felt extremely proud of myself. I already planned how I was going to write about it to my parents.

"Good job James! That's so cool!" Peter said in admiration.

**Remus- September 1971**

From transfiguration class we were supposed to go to potions with the Slytherins, which was held somewhere in the dungeons. We Gryffindor first years headed down there together, trying to find the exact location of our classroom. The dungeons were a large labyrinth, and none of us knew how to navigate them.

"We seriously need to make a map of this place." James grumbled as we took another wrong turn.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Half bloods, blood traitors, and the mudblood brat." A sixth year Slytherin with hair so blonde it was almost white appeared around the corner. His last statement was directed at Lily, who glared at him angrily.

"Shut it, Malfoy." James said. I admired his courage for challenging a boy four years older, but at the same time I knew it wasn't the smartest course of action.

"Oh, you want to fight, Potter boy?" Malfoy mocked, and Sirius grabbed the back of James's robes.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" A new voice sounded from the other side of the corridor, and the Head Boy, Xenophilius Lovegood, appeared. "Not bothering first years again, I hope?"

"Not at all. I was merely... Greeting them." Malfoy replied smoothly.

"I assume you have things you should be doing right now. You might as well go ahead and do them." His voice sounded absent and dreamy, but even Malfoy seemed to respect his authority. The Slytherin turned around and stalked away, muttering under his breath.

"Don't mind Lucius." Xeno told us. "He's a nasty person. I think he might have a colony of nargles in his head. Speaking about nargles, you should watch out. There are a few of them along this corridor." Peter looked as if he was going to ask what exactly were nargles, but I shook my head.

"Ummm... can you tell us where the potions classroom is?" Janette, one of the girls, asked him.

"Straight ahead and to the left. Not very far from here." He answered, and walked away whistling.

Luckily, we managed to arrive a few moments before the start of potions despite our detour. The Slytherins were already there. Snape, who was sitting next to Avery, gave Lily an odd look. She shrugged and went to sit next to Mary Macdonald. James and Sirius sat together, and I took my place with Peter. Moments later, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher. Potions is an exact science, and can become extremely difficult as we advance. But today we will start with something simple- a boil cure potion. This potion is very elementary, and will introduce you to some of the basic ingredients you will have to be familiar with to succeed in this class. You will find the instructions in your textbooks and the ingredients in the cupboard over there."

As we worked on our potions, Professor Slughorn took the register, scanning the class to see who responded to each name. When he reached Sirius's name he nodded to himself, and when he read my name he glanced at me nervously and frowned for a moment. His reaction to James was the same as his reaction to Sirius.

For the next twenty minutes, the Professor walked around the room, checking on the progress of the students and giving them helpful tips. I couldn't help noticing, however, that he always seemed to avoid our table. Whenever he was walking down our row, he would take a detour through James and Sirius, who he always seemed to enjoy visiting.

After noticing that, I started concentrating harder on the potion. At that point, all I wanted was to prove Professor Slughorn wrong. I wanted to show him that I could work as well as the rest of the class, despite what I was. Even though I had been warned that I would have to face that attitude from many people in my life, I still hoped I could change it.

About halfway through the lesson, I saw smoke rising from our potion. Peter stared at it with horror, but did nothing. Quickly, I grabbed a ladle and fished out one of the small stones he had added- one too many. He looked at me gratefully, and I made a note to myself to watch him carefully whenever he added ingredients.

Looking around the class, I was surprised to see that Snape and Avery already finished.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn exclaimed after examining their potion. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Lily Evans and Mary McDonald finished shortly after, and were awarded five points.

"We can't let Snivellus and the girls beat us!" I heard James mutter to Sirius, and the two of them started to work at greater speed. They were the next to finish, much to Slughorn's enthusiasm.

Finally, after a few more near-accidents that I managed to stop before any damage was done, we finished fourth. Slughorn barely acknowledged us. Peter noticed. He seemed confused as to why the teacher was ignoring us, but I said nothing. I knew exactly why, and hated it.

When all of the class had finished brewing their potions, or at least came close, the Professor instructed us to stop and open our textbooks. Once again, he passed between us as we read, but this time he stopped near certain tables to speak with the students quietly. When he stopped by James and Sirius, Peter and I looked up from our textbooks to hear what they were saying.

"I noticed your work today. Excellent job you did there! You both show great talent at potions, just as expected from someone of your families!" James opened his mouth, but Sirius punched him in the arm. Slughorn didn't seem to notice. "You might have heard of the Slug Club," he continued, 'it is a group I run for students who excel in my classes. Would the two of you be interested in joining? Everyone who has been in this group ended up succeeding in life. Unlike some." I could swear he shot a glance at our table when he said that.

"We-" James started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"We'll think about it." He said diplomatically.

Professor Slughorn nodded and continued to walk around the class, giving the students tips and feedback about their performance. He came to Lily with the same proposition he gave James and

Sirius, completely ignoring Mary who was sitting next to her. Even though I thought she would refuse, judging by what she said about the Slug Club at the feast, Lily accepted quickly. When he came to Snape and Avery's table, he congratulated Snape on his quick thinking, but extended no invitation. Snape glared at him sourly, but once again he seemed to ignore it. When he came to our table, he merely said, "Good job," and moved on.

Despite all of my efforts, he hadn't changed a bit from the beginning of the lesson. He seemed determined not to notice me, whether I did good or bad. Although I was prepared to face people like him when I came here, I was still angry at the unfairness of it all.

"So do you think we should go?" James asked us after the lesson.

"I think he only chose us because of our families." Sirius said.

"He ignored us completely!" Peter said indignantly. "And not only us! Snape finished first and he ignored him! And we finished really early! And Remus was really good and he didn't even notice him! Why did he notice Lily and not us? We..." His rant subsided into angry mumblings that we couldn't understand, and eventually we stopped listening.

"I think you should try." I said quietly. "You can try once, and leave if you don't like it."

"Maybe." Sirius said doubtfully, and James nodded.

Thinking back to the lesson, I knew it wasn't going to get any better. I felt bad for Peter- he was never going to get any attention from Slughorn as long as he was working with me.

**Sirius- September 1971**

More time passed since we arrived at Hogwarts, and I still didn't get anything concerning the entire Gryffindor thing from my parents. If I knew my family, when it happened, it would be big and embarrassing. I hoped I would be alone at that moment.

We were on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor I constantly saw my cousins staring at me when I walked by, and now was no exception. It was weird to see them look at me like that- like I'm not wanted anymore. I guess I should start get used to it. Gryffindor and Slytherin never really got along.

We opened the classroom's door and took our seats. The desks were arranged in pairs, so James and I sat together, as we always do. What I liked about our friendship was that neither of us looked up to the other, we were like brothers. Since the sorting ceremony an unspoken agreement was signed between us.

A woman, in her sixties came into the classroom and waited for everyone to come in with a smile that was too big.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Greenhut and I will be teaching you a very important subject." She said, as if she was talking to five year olds. "This important subject is called defense against the dark arts, or as I prefer to call it, defensive magic." She stopped talking and looked at the class, making sure everyone understood her. It was kind of ridiculous.

"Before we start the lesson I just want to say that I really love children of all ages, and I don't think age should be a barrier between anyone." Her eyes met all the students' eyes, and stopped for moment at James' and mine. "Don't hesitate come to me with every problem you have".

"Now, after we made that clear, please open your book to the first chapter- 'what are the Dark Arts'. Read for a moment, and the next lesson we will discuss it."

Everyone turned to their books and James told me, "I don't think I like her."

"Me neither, too grandmotherly," I answered, even though my grandmother definitely didn't like children, and we both grinned quietly. Well not quietly enough. Professor Greenhut came toward us.

"Hey, dear boys, how are you holding up with the material? I hope I didn't go too fast for you," she said, and stroked James, and at the same time hugged me. Merlin, I'm going to suffer from nightmares forever.

I heard someone laughing behind me, and saw Remus and Peter in stitches. Professor Greenhut noticed that too. She left us and went to their desk.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked. "Don't worry, there's enough Professor Greenhut for everyone."

James and I started rolling with laugher. "I bet there is" James whispered, and we continued to laugh.

Suddenly the lesson was over, and we heard Professor Greenhut say, "Time passes so fast when we enjoy ourselves."

I don't know about enjoying myself, but my mood definitely improved once Professor Greenhut hugged Peter.

**Severus- September 1971**

"Lily!" I motioned her to come aside the moment I managed to catch her without her Gryffindor friends. I had been tailing her all day, trying to catch her alone.

"Sev! Are you alright?" She asked me, noticing how my eyes darted around.

"I'm fine. Just making sure no one sees us."

"Why? Why can't anyone see us? We're friends. Aren't we?" For a moment, her confident expression was replaced by doubt, and I felt guilty.

"Of course we are." I reassured her. "It's just that… you're a Gryffindor. Why?" I couldn't help it. The disappointment I held inside all day erupted at her. "Why aren't you in Slytherin? Why Gryffindor, of all houses? Why?"

"I didn't choose it, and you know it!" She said angrily, probably hurt by my outburst. I hadn't meant it to sound like that. "Besides, according to the other girls I wouldn't have been able to be in Slytherin anyway. Because I'm a muggle-born. Is that why you don't want us to be seen together?"

"No! Of course not!" My eyes, scanning the corridor for any sign of a Slytherin, gave away the lie.

"I see." She said coldly. "Well, I should go, Sev. We have Astronomy in the evening, and I should go there with my own house."

Damn it! This wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Not only was Lily a Gryffindor, but now she was angry with me. And for good reason. I headed back to the Slytherin common room in a sour mood.

"This is a joke, really." Avery expressed his opinion on our way to the Astronomy Tower a few hours later. "How many classes are we supposed to have with the Gryffindors in one day?"

The rest of the first year Slytherins nodded in agreement, and, encouraged by their support, Avery launched into a colorful tale about a pair of witches, a broomstick, and a rogue hippogriff. None of them noticed my bad mood- apparently I had already made an impression of a sour individual by then. Let them think what they want.

I wasn't too thrilled about a lesson with the Gryffindors myself, especially when it included Potter, Black, and their small gang. But then again, Lily would be there too. Why did she have to be in the same house as they did?

"My name is Professor Khambaita." The teacher, a tall woman with dark, frizzled hair introduced herself when we all arrived. "I will be your astronomy teacher. In this class, we will learn about the stars and moon, and the wonders that they hold." Mulciber snorted loudly behind me, and I was forced to agree with him- this talk was too abstract in my opinion.

"Hopefully, by the end of your studies, you will be able to recognize each star and galaxy known to man. You will be able to tell Jupiter from Saturn, Andromeda from Centauri, Sirius from Archturus…" A loud, bark-like laugh came from one of the Gryffindors, and I saw a boy with long black hair holding his sides, a wide grin on his face. It was that boy from the train, Black… my eyes narrowed in dislike. He was supposed to be in Slytherin. Why wasn't he?

"Anyway," the Professor tried to ignore the interruption. "For this lesson, all I want you to do is to fill out these star charts using only the knowledge you came here with, so I can see where you stand. You may use the telescopes to identify the planets closer to us." She gestured to a long line of telescopes at the edge of the balcony the lesson was held on. "You may begin."

My knowledge in astronomy was lacking, to say the least. I was never interested in the stars or galaxies, and neither did I understand how knowing these things would help us with our magic. Filling out the little I knew into the chart didn't take long, despite Black's constant interruptions.

"It's right there, you see?" He would tell Potter, pointing at the sky. "That's me! I'm a star!"

"You're a star!" Potter would agree, and the two of them would burst into laughter.

I was in a bad enough mood due to the conversation with Lily, and after the incident on the train, I already disliked them. Their behavior just annoyed me. Just listening to their stupid jokes about Sirius the star made me grind my teeth and wish the lesson was over already. Their two friends also annoyed me, for no reason I could define. One of them was laughing at their every sentence as if he had never heard anything funnier, and the other was just staring absently at the moon through his telescope. My jaw clenched, and I forced myself to ignore them and go back to my chart.

I didn't get a chance to apologize to Lily after the lesson ended. On our way back to the common room, I once again pretended to listen to Avery's stories, and once again no one thought I was behaving any different than usual.

"Snape!" Lucius, the blonde fifth-year Prefect, called me when we arrived. "I want to talk to you about something."


	5. Howling

Another chapter finally up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We love you for it! For the person who asked, we will show things from Snape's worss memory and the prince's tale. If you noticed, we already started in chapter 2.

This chapter took so long because L kept arguing with us about Sirius's part...

Sorry, I lied... No new PoV this chapter, and probably not the one after either. Expect it up sometime though.

L- Sirius, G-Remus, S- Peter

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Howling<p>

**Sirius- September 1971**

It was the first weekend of school. We walked to breakfast while talking about our experiences from the past week.

"Did you see how Mrs. Mills was watching me all week?" Peter asked as we were going out from The Fat Lady's portrait.

"Mrs. Who?" asked James, not really listening.

"That Filtch's evil cat! She couldn't take her eyes off of me!" Peter said with enthusiasm, maybe happy he finally found something interesting to talk about.

"Well Peter, congrats. You have got your first fan," I said. Peter blushed a little and James laughed. Remus was acting a little bit weird. He was too pale, if you ask me.

We entered the hall, which was half full. It was Saturday, and some student had probably gotten up earlier than we did. We took our seats next to a group of third year students. Everyone was talking about Quidditch - the tryouts for the house teams were supposed to be this week.

"I really can't believe first years can't join the team! It's so unfair!" James started complaining for the third time today.

"Don't worry, mate, next year we're going to teach them what Quidditch really is about!" I said with confidence. Like most of the purebloods I liked Quidditch – watching it, but also playing.

Well, on second thought, I started to have doubts about joining the team next year. Being in Gryffindor was one thing, but beating Slytherin in the Quidditch cup was completely different. I still needed a home for the summer when the year ended.

"You're damn right!" James was happy with that thought, and started piling eggs on his plate. I guessed I still had a lot of time to think about that.

Once in a while an owl arrived and dropped mail into a student's hands. One of the third year students got a newspaper and started reading the front page aloud.

"Hey, listen to this- 'A Muggle family was found dead yesterday in their own house. Aurors blame the Knights of Walpurgis'." the boy who got the paper read, getting the whole Gryffindor table's attention. I was distracted when a letter fell into my hands. A red letter with the family crest. Oh no- it was a howler.

The third year boy kept reading and everyone listened to him except for me- I had my own problem. Without thinking, I grabbed the howler and ran out of the hall as fast as I could.

"Hey Sirius, what have you got there? Merlin, is that a howler?" James shouted as I ran, and everyone in the hall turned to look at me.

I just managed to take few steps out of the hall when the howler exploded and my mother's voice screamed:

"Sirius Black!

"How dare you get sorted into Gryffindor! Your father and I put every effort imaginable into raising you to the values of the noble house of Black, and yet YOU repay our efforts by becoming a Gryffindor like a common mudblood!" I kept running, but the howler followed me.

"Never in the history of our family have I encountered such ingratitude… my own son behaving like another blood traitor! You should be thankful we didn't just blast you off the family tree!

"But don't worry" her voice got softer, "we will not let this go on. We will do everything in our power to fix this unfortunate situation.

"Tojurous Pur."

The howler burst into flames and I stopped running and found myself in an empty corridor. I sat down and leaned against the wall. I was still in shock. It wasn't like my family to embarrass me in front of the whole school. The family honor was always their first priority, and making it public meant that the situation was very serious.

What worried me more than anything were the last sentences. What did she mean by "fix this unfortunate situation"? How far would they go to ensure I was in Slytherin?

Did I want to be in Slytherin? If I won't be, would they still accept me? I didn't think they would. I did want to be accepted by my family, but I finally found friends in Gryffindor. Maybe I didn't know them for long, but I liked them more than I liked most of my family. And also, the boys in Slytherin weren't really the kind of people I would like to hang out with.

Speaking of Slytherin boys, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Lucius Malfoy was standing behind me, with what was probably supposed to be a sympathetic expression.

"You know, it is not too late to fix the situation," he said.

"What if I don't want to fix it?"

"You are a pureblood, you deserve better than to be in a house with all the mudbloods and blood traitors. You should be with your own kind."

I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, I was saved by James's arrival.

"Hey Sirius, are you alright? What is Malfoy doing here?" James shouted from the other side of the corridor and walked towards me, and I saw Remus and Peter following behind him.

"You should think about what I said," Lucius told me and walked away, completely ignoring the other three boys.

"What did he want from you?" James asked with suspicion.

"Nothing." I didn't want them to know about my dilemma.

They looked at me skeptically, and Remus said, "If you need any help, just ask."

"It's a beautiful day outside. Let's go to the lake!" James said, and I was happy to change the subject. Also, there would probably be less people outside, and after the scene at breakfast I didn't want to encounter any curious witnesses.

While we were on our way out, I was still thinking about my parents' words. What was my mother planning to do?

**Remus- September 1971**

Another wave of nausea overcame me as I walked through the mostly-empty corridors in the direction of the hospital wing. There were still a few hours left until sunset, and despite the fever, weakness, and sickness that had been following me all day I didn't want these hours to end.

Slipping away from the common room hadn't gone as I had hoped.

"Where are you going?" James had asked me when I was halfway down the stairs, dashing my hopes of waiting for the morning before I had to tell excuses to my roommates.

"Uhhh... My... My mother's sick." I improvised. "I have to go visit her."

"Oh." James's curious expression was replaced with one of concern. "What does she have?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"I hope she gets better. Good luck," he said, and I couldn't help but feeling guilty for the lie. When I came here I knew I would have to lie every full moon, and it wasn't easy. But I couldn't tell him the truth, could I?

The hospital wing was empty when I came. Madam Pomfrey, the Matron, was nowhere in sight. Where was she? I wondered with slight panic. If she didn't come in time...

"Oh, you're already here." A voice layered with fake cheerfulness came from behind me, and Madam Pomfrey emerged from a back room. "Do you want to head down to the willow?" I nodded. Did I even have a choice?

After the opening feast, Professor McGonagall had called me over to speak with her and the Matron. They explained that a whomping willow had been planted on the grounds, right over the entrance to a tunnel, which led to a secure shack in Hogsmead village. Even after they had insisted that every security measure had been taken to keep me contained during the full moon, I was still apprehensive about transforming so close to so many people. But apparently I had to trust Professor Dumbledore's judgment, and I did. I really did.

The sky had already acquired a reddish tint in the west when we exited the castle. The sun was close to setting, and then the moon would rise. A few older students were still out on the grounds, enjoying what was left of the pleasant weather before winter came. I wished I could join them, stay outside until moonrise, and then go back to the dorm in the castle. But of course I couldn't. I tore my gaze away from the students, hoping Madam Pomfrey didn't notice my thoughts.

"Maybe some other day," she said softly. She did notice. I had to make my feelings less obvious.

The willow was larger than I had expected. It was restless, lashing out at the occasional passing bird and sending thick, long branches our way, which fell just short of the mark. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a long stick and approached the tree with nimbleness I hadn't expected her to possess, darting between the branches and pressing a knot on the tree's bark. Immediately, the willow fell still. Alarmed, I looked around, hoping none of the other students outside noticed the action around the new tree.

"The tree won't move again for a few minutes. Come on in," she led me to a tunnel hidden between the roots of the tree which I hadn't noticed before. It was dark inside, and the only source of light came from Madam Pomfrey's wand. The tunnel went on and on, and walking became increasingly difficult as my muscles cramped and hurt with every movement due to the effects the approaching full moon had on my body.

"Here it is," she finally said, pushing a small, heavy door open. I was trembling, and could barely move on my own. She physically led me, holding my arm to support me, into a room furnished with chairs and tables and couches, with a few boarded up windows. With Madam Pomfrey's guidance, I sank into a soft couch and barely noticed her leaving, wishing me good luck and telling me that she'll be back once the sun rose.

I was left alone in the empty shack, waiting. I didn't have much time left. One would think that I would get used to the transformations after six years, but I never did. I was afraid every time.

How was I supposed to get used to my bones breaking, fur sprouting all over my body, and my teeth lengthening and becoming razor-sharp? And worse, how could I get used to my mind slipping away, replaced by an uncontrollable desire for human blood?

I tried to clear the thoughts from my head, not wanting to spend my last moments thinking about the transformation. Instead, I tried to focus on other things- my parents, going to Hogwarts, my friends. James, Sirius, Peter... It didn't work. It never worked, and when the transformation started, the only thing I could think about was the wolf.

Hungry.

Always hungry.

Blood. I smell blood. Just behind the wall...

Pain as my head hits stone. I can't pass. The wall is too strong. Not the same wall.

New place. New den. Bigger. Better. New rooms. All empty. No food. Only me.

I smell food outside. Many prey beyond the wall. I can't pass. More pain. My teeth sink into my foreleg. Blood in my mouth. Blood on the floor. Not the right blood.

I can't reach the prey. I can't see the moon. I can't get out. I can't stop the pain.

My claws pierce my side. More blood. I howl. I scream. I bite again.

Transforming back was just as painful as transforming into the wolf, if not worse. When I slowly regained my mind and body, I also became aware of the pain from my injuries. I was lying on the floor in a different room from the one Madam Pomfrey left me in. Blood was splattered all around the room. I could practically smell it.

My mind was fuzzy, and I suspected the wolf had hurt my head somehow. My injuries hurt, but they weren't the worst I ever had. I tried to sit up, but the hand I leaned on crumpled under me, and I realized it was covered in blood and teeth marks.

Slowly, I used my other hand to support me into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in my side. Only when I was safely leaning against a wall did I look at the marks my claws had made on my stomach. Three long scratches, remarkable red against my pale skin with the network of scars that covered it.

It was almost an hour later until Madam Pomfrey came. I wasn't used to waiting. At home, my mother would wait outside the small house in the woods and unlock the door the moment the sun rose and the howls and crashed stopped. As I waited, too weak to move from my current position, I wondered whether I would have to wait like this every month.

Finally, I heard her footsteps and the creak of a door opening, and her small, almost inaudible gasp as she saw the wrecked furniture and splattered blood. I couldn't help thinking, was she going to stop wanting to help me, now that she saw what I can do?

"How are you feeling? Can you move? Where does it hurt?" the questions were fired in rapid succession, all in the same tone she had used in the evening. Her attitude seemed unaffected by what she saw.

"Episkey. Tergeo. Vulnera Sanentur." Once she saw where I was injured, she started muttering healing spells, and slowly I felt the pain lessen.

"Come on," she said, "let's get you to the castle so I can heal you properly."

**September 1971**

The second week of school started with a History of magic lesson. I think I discovered a new level of boredom in this class. To pass the time, I checked on my roommates as I often do.

James, in a deep sleep with a peaceful smile spread on his face.

Remus, gone. None of us really understood why. He did look a bit weirder than usual before he left. It wasn't very clear, but he mentioned somthing about his mother being sick. We all hope everything is fine.

And Sirius, laying back in deep thoughts. He had been like that since he got that horrible howler. The whole house was worried about him. Even though there were a few who thought he should be in Slytherin as he was supposed to since he was born, most of the house, including James, really wanted him to stay in Gryffindor. According to James, Sirius was "a perfect Gryffindor" and ''would be miserable with the nasty Slytherins". Frank also said that "Sirius doesn't seem like Slytherin material- too friendly". No one ever talked about it around him anyway. I guess they were all afraid to cause more problems than there already were.

"The goblin revolution was led by Emeric the Evil..." Mr. Binns suddenly raised his voice. I didn't really understand what he meant to emphasize in that sentence, but it shifted my focus for a second. I looked at Mr. Binns lecturing to himself with complete blindness from the class, and wondered if I should feel bad for him. Maybe it was actually a good thing. I bet Sirius wouldn't mind being invisible this days. Being as unnoticeable as Mr. Binns. I wondered what would everyone think if something like that happened to me. Would anyone care?


End file.
